


Reevaluation

by SgtLeppard



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: X and Zero spend some time apart to find out what they are to each other.





	Reevaluation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, my first Mega Man fic! And of course, it's something that popped in my head when I woke up this morning and not something from my WIP list :'D
> 
> It helps if you read this with [Faithfully by Journey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YalgKfrOdsI) playing in the background :3c

Three months. That was the agreed-upon time. Three whole months of being separated from Zero. X knew this was the best way to go about it, but it didn't make it any easier.

It had recently come to their attention just how much time they spent together. Maybe it was too much time. But it made them realise something crucial. They cared so much for each other and could scarcely imagine the world without the other around. One was always there for the other when support was needed. As much as they both claimed they were friends, it seemed a little wrong. In reality, they had no idea what exactly they were to each other. Were they just friends, or were they more?

That was when they decided to spend a few months apart to think about it, to think about how they truly felt. No sooner, no later. They'd keep their distance, not contacting each other once the entire time. This way, it would allow them to reevaluate their friendship and determine their feelings on their own.

One week in, and it was clear X missed his companion's presence. Things seemed a little empty without Zero around. It was silly, he knew Zero was still there, but he wasn't by his side, and it... hurt. It hurt to know that Zero was not physically near him, but he had to stay away. After all, this was what they agreed upon. X would just have to make do.

Two weeks in, and Alia became concerned and pulled X aside to talk. She was afraid that the two were fighting, but X was quick to reassure her that this was not the case. He filled her in on his and Zero's agreement, confessing he wasn't sure what Zero was to him. Alia smiled and gave him encouragement, saying he would know in due time.

Five weeks in, and Zero was having trouble thinking clearly. X was an anchor -- _his_ anchor -- that kept him grounded, but without him around, it was difficult. He couldn't concentrate on his training, what with his thoughts preoccupied. There was no way anything was going to get done, but he refused to break the agreement, though the nature of his relationship with X was still up in the air. Ultimately, it didn't matter what they were to each other. Whether platonically or romantically, he knew they were meant to be together.

Seven weeks in, and X continued to grapple with his feelings. He lied awake, staring at the ceiling as he tried to sort them out. Yes, he knew he loved Zero, and Zero loved him back. But what was the nature of that love? By the time morning rolled around, he was no closer to figuring it out than he had been at the beginning. Needless to say, he didn't sleep well that night.

Ten weeks in, and the revelation hit Zero like a loaded 18-wheeler. With everything he and X had done together, he was shocked at how it had taken him this long to figure it out. How had he not seen it before? It was there, clear as day now that he knew. Maybe he wasn't quite ready to face it before, but he was now. He had his answer.

At the end of the three months, X had his answer as well. With determination, purpose, and a little nervousness, he made his way to Zero's room. It had only been three months, but it had felt like an eternity, and seeing each other at the end of it all felt like a rediscovery and then some, now that they knew what had been missing all along. Maybe the embrace lasted a little longer than necessary, but it didn't matter anymore. As their lips closed in, Zero leading X to the bed and nothing but love between them, they finally knew what they were to each other.

The next morning, the pair laid in comfortable silence, their systems slow to come back online after their lovemaking the night before. X sleepily nuzzled Zero's chest, the latter holding the former close and threading a hand through his mussed hair. They knew they were going to be late, but that was fine by them.

They were in love. And they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
